In the case of overhead axes of a machine tool, as well as in the case of the axes of a robot which ride astride of each other, the problem arises that the gravitational effect causes the elements which are raisable and lowerable by an electric motor, to move in an uncontrolled state into the lowered position. In commercial devices, direct compensation of the gravitational force is thereby attempted, for example with springs or hydraulic auxiliary circuits. It is, however, an unfavorable result that means of this type for compensating the gravitational force limit and degrade the control properties of the overall arrangement with respect to the attainable control range because of their additional moving mass and/or their elastic properties.